1. Field of Invention
The invention relates to a transceiver and a method of transmitting at least one package. In particular, the invention relates to a serial transceiver and a method of transmitting at least one package in a serial transceiver.
2. Related Art
To overcome the speed limit in parallel transmissions, high-speed serial transmission has been widely used in communication and computer systems nowadays.
As shown in FIG. 1, a serial transceiver 1 includes a plurality of transmitting modules 11 and a plurality of receiving modules 12. Each receiving module 12 includes a serial-in-parallel-out converter 121 and a deskewer 122. During the loop back test of the serial transceiver 1, the transmitting module 11 sends the package from a data link layer 21 to an external circuit 22. The serial-in-parallel-out converter 121 receives the package from an external circuit 22 and converts the package from a serial signal to a parallel signal. The deskewer 122 deskews a package, so that the package transmitted by each transmitting module is delayed by the corresponding deskewer. The packages from the channels can be simultaneously sent to the data link layer 21. The layers above the data link layer also check the package to check whether the serial transceiver 1 functions normally.
Even though the packages of the channels can simultaneously reach the data link layer, packages sent at different times are not guaranteed to reach the data link layer within a fixed time. Therefore, the serial transceiver has to check the layers above the data link layer with using a specific machine, instead of the usual simpler method. This kind of checking is likely to have misjudgment on the serial transceiver because of the delay time of the packages is not fixed.
Therefore, it is highly desirable to provide a serial transceiver to reduce the effect of the external circuit during the look back test and to fix the delay time during the package transmissions, thereby ensuring correct tests of the serial transceiver, avoiding misjudgment, increasing the yield, and reducing the production cost.